


fall forward (see if i catch you)

by daseng



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, VERY SLIGHT ETHOS/DEIMOS, a lot of swearing, because i am an uncreative person, gay space nerds not in space, if you squint you might catch it, is this how tags work, shitty writing in general, so many cusses, this is my first fic here what do i even do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daseng/pseuds/daseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios is an idiot, but Selene is too so they balance each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall forward (see if i catch you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a prologue I guess? Yeah something like that

Sometimes talking to my roommate makes me want to punch myself in the face. I don’t hate him. And for the most part, living together is great.

          It’d just be better sometimes. If he didn’t talk.

_“So, Ethos is asking what to look for if we’re all moving in together outside campus.”_

_“Well, a place with three rooms I guess.”_

_“But I thought Cain was coming too?”_

_“That isn’t confirmed yet.”_

_“Doesn’t he need to get out like, soon?”_

_“No, he was planning to move out later in the year.”_

_“Okay. So he is definitely not living with us?”_

_“I don’t know. We haven’t sorted out all the details.”_

_“…okay. So then, what do we tell Ethos?”_

_“What do you mean? What’s Ethos got to do with this?”_

          I swear it’s like talking to a gold fish. Honestly? He’s lucky he’s so pretty.

          I love him anyway. He’s a nice guy, and a good kid. Got a clever girlfriend in some faraway place. He told me once that they’ve never argued, and that he’s kind of scared to start because she’s heaps more eloquent than him and he knows she’d win.

          “I’m not as smart as her,” he’d say. I mean, he’s not wrong, but I’ll still deny it because it would be rude if I didn’t. At least he’s aware of his own problem. Helios is not a _total_ idiot. He tests me, so much. But he’s not a total idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi.  
>  This is the first story I have ever uploaded here and I have no idea how to use this site properly yet so if there's anything super wrong with the tags or something pls tell me :'D because I really don't know  
> And ye this was really short but there is a lot (like a LOT) more to come later  
> If you liked this, let me know! Or if you hated it, you can let me know about that too because it might be fun and I do appreciate criticism very much. Sorry for being an awkward turtle idk what else to say


End file.
